Known in the case of a clutch is the practice whereby a contact pressure plate that is to be movable onto a clutch disk is joined by means of a rivet, via a riveted joint, to an actuating element for moving the contact pressure plate. A joint that is solid, permanent and secure against loss is thereby created between the actuating element and the contact pressure plate, it being possible for the adequacy of the joint quality to be checked even during an assembly operation. For the purpose of producing the riveted joint, the rivet is inserted in a through opening realized in the components to be riveted. A primary head of the rivet is held by means of a rivet header, while, at the opposite side of the rivet, a rivet shank, joined to the primary head so as to constitute a single piece therewith, is plastically deformed, by means of a riveting tool, to form a closing head, such that the components to be riveted are fixedly joined to one another substantially in the axial direction along the rivet shank, between the primary head and the closing head.
In the case of such a riveted joint, it is disadvantageous that, in the case of particularly restricted construction spaces, further components can constitute an obstruction, which components, for example, make it difficult to place the rivet header onto the primary head. This can have the result that, during the production of the riveted joint, the rivet header bears only partially on the primary head, as a result of which a gap, which weakens the riveted joint, can ensue between the primary head and the components to be joined. In order reliably to prevent such a weakening of the riveted joint, in the case of particularly restricted construction spaces it is considered to be absolutely essential to produce a riveted joint only by means of a blind rivet, which, owing to an additional sleeve and the more complicated geometry of the rivet, is considerably more expensive.
It is the object of the invention to specify measures by means of which, in the case of restricted construction spaces, components of a clutch for a motor vehicle can be joined to each other in an inexpensive and secure manner.